powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 John and Emma Moments by Runwaygirl20
Top 10 moments of Power Rangers Time Force, featuring time force officer, John Harper and wealthy teenager Emma Stanford, Time Force Power Rangers. 10. When they first met (Force from the Future, Part 2) *After Ransik kills his fiancé, Amber and travels to Pacific Vista, John and his team follow behind to stop him from wreaking havoc in another time line. But when cycobots try to kill John, teenager Emma interferes to save him. When he first meets her, he is shocked to see that she is identical to Amber. Except that Amber was a brunette and Emma is a blonde. 9. Emma tries to prove herself to John (Something to Fight For) *In this episode, even though Emma helped the Time Force rangers face their first fight against Ransik, John tells that she was no longer needed. But, that didn't stop Emma from fighting Ransik's daughter, Nadria when she attacked Emma and the cheerleaders at Pacific Vista High. Luckily, the rangers showed up in the nick of time. But unluckily, John and Emma have it out on what happened. Then, green ranger Orion explained to Emma how Ransik killed John's fiancé, Amber (Emma's doppelganger). After that, Emma talks to John and tries to convince him to let her help as Ransik was wreaking havoc on her town and she wants to defend it and knows that John's team needs a pink ranger. After the rangers' first battle against a mutant, John lets Emma keep her morpher and admits that the team needs her. 8. When Emma tries to stop John from shooting Fatfish monster (John's Revenge) *John spends this episode grieving over Amber's death at the hands of Ransik and takes his anger and grief out of Fatcatfish, causing his behavior to go crazy. But during a confrontation where he was about to shoot the monster, Emma attempts to talk John out of pulling the trigger by mentioning that Amber would remind him to do everything by the book. Thankfully, John lowers his gun and the team finally defeat Fatcatfish the right way. 7. John and Emma learn to trust each other (Trust and Triumph) *During a mission to capture Ransik, John instructs Emma to keep a lookout while the other rangers -. But Emma becomes distracted when the Pacific Guardian and Dizzy Bennet, causing Ransik to escape. Angered by this, John begins to doubt that he could ever trust Emma with any mission. But, Emma retaliates by telling him on how she can trust him when she doesn't know who he was. 6. John gets jealous at Emma's attraction to a monster in human form (Lovestruck Rangers) * 5. John misses Emma (Fight Against Fate) *When Amber returns from the dead because Ransik's robotic henchman, Frax has built an indestructible robot, she takes over as the new pink ranger to stop it, causing Emma to give her the chrono morpher. It was a devastating moment for the rangers to lose Emma and the positive atmosphere she brought to the team. John begins to miss Emma as well, knowing any good ideas she comes up in battle. However, Amber was angered by John missing Emma, believing that there was something was going on between them. In Destiny Defeated, John and the rest of the rangers lead a mutiny against Amber saying they rather have Emma as the pink ranger than her. Then Emma returns and Amber gives the chrono morpher back to her. Frax's robot was destroyed and Amber returned to the year 3000. 4. Emma saves John from mind-control (Time Force Traitor) * 3. John saves Emma from evil knight (Beware the Knight) * 2. John and Emma recall events from their time as rangers (A Calm Before the Storm) *In this clip-show, John and Emma reminisced everything they been through as rangers, teammates, and as friends. 1. John and Emma first kiss (End of Time, Part 3) *After the rangers finally arrested Ransik and his crew (minus Nadria), it was time for them to return home. As for John and Emma, their goodbye was memorable. As John was about to leave, he turns around and gives Emma a passionate goodbye kiss and they exchange their "I Love You". John was the last to leave and the timeship departs back to 3000 Honorable Mentions *Emma tries to spar with John (John's Revenge) *John and Emma attempt to kiss each other (Lovestruck Rangers) *John makes and bakes terrible cookies for Emma (Time Force Traitor) *John and Emma reunite (Power Rangers Wild Force) Category:Runwaygirl20